1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for recoating an optical fiber and an apparatus used to recoat optical fibers.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical fibers require a protective layer to ensure integrity under various conditions. This layer serves as a moisture shield as well as providing mechanical protection. Some fibers have a secondary coating to further improve their strength. It may be necessary to remove these protective layers when manufacturing optical components. If they are removed, these protective layers must be reapplied to restore the fiber""s mechanical strength and to optimize the optical performance.
In standard fiber recoating processes, the fiber to be recoated is placed in a mold containing the coating material. Once the coating has been applied to the fiber, the fiber must be removed from the mold by mechanical means. However, this is impractical when optical fibers are being coated since optical fibers are inherently fragile. Mechanically removing the optical fiber from the mold can damage or destroy the fiber being coated. Accordingly, a demand for a method and apparatus which efficiently recoats an optical fiber without damaging the fiber exists.
According to the invention, a coating is applied to an optical fiber or optical component by drawing it through a passageway in a coating block which contains the coating material. The coated fiber then enters a curing device where the coating on the fiber is cured. More specifically the passageway defines a reservoir, having larger and smaller diameter portions, which contains the coating material. The coating material can be injected into the reservoir through a port in the coating block. The curing device can comprise a curing chamber, an ultraviolet light source and a gas supplier which supplies gas to the curing chamber.